The Most Beautiful Nightmare
by LivvyxBaby
Summary: CornyAmber Pairing. Since graduating high school she is no longer on the Corny Collins show. What is left for her to do?
1. Chapter One

**This is a Corny/Amber pairing. It has some Trink in it but it is mostly centered on Corny/Amber. I will try to update this story as much as possible but if I do not get enough comments then I don't see the point in continuing to add to this story. So please comment it and make me happy.**

Thank you!  


The Most Beautiful Nightmare

Chapter One  
_Graduation Day - '62  
_"Congratulations Class Of 1962! We finally did it!"  
Amber spoke in the microphone to her graduating class. This was the day she would say goodbye to all the useless homework. Goodbye to the snotty teachers who preached about nothing for an hour and a half. Goodbye to everyone she hated in the school. Goodbye forever. The graduating class took their caps off their heads and threw them up in the air. Amber was still preached up on the stage as she watched the class hug one another. She caught Link in the front row. He turned to face Tracy and gave her a big hug and kiss. It had been 5 months since the Miss Hairspray Pagent where she lost Link to Tracy Turnblad. Of course it had hurt her because she had loved him and tried to give him everything to make him happy. Looking back on it now it was a waste of time. The principal told Amber to go where the rest of the graduating class was so she could say goodbye to her friends and some of her council members. She gave a few hugs to the people she danced with on the Corny Collins show. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Link standing in front of her.

"Congratulations Amber. I can't believe we did it!"  
He said pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek. She was about to say something when she saw Tracy coming up behind Link. All she could manage was a smile to both of them. She watched the graduating class exiting the auditorium and were greeted with their parents she thought it was time she did that too. She squished by all the people and searched the crowd of parents for her mother. She caught a glimpse of sparkling pink sequence that she knew couldn't be anyone else but her mother.

"Now that you are done this stupid place we'd like to call an 'institution' _we_ can get started on your claim to fame!"  
Her mother placed her hand on Amber's shoulders.  
"Mother. I just graduated. Can I just rest and figure what I want to do in life!"  
Amber groaned as she headed toward the back door of the school.  
"No. Do you think fame waits for anyone? You can't let the rest of the world past you by. It's standing in front of you."  
Velma said following her daughter.  
"No Mother. That's the door!"  
Amber said making light of the conversation. Velma rolled her eyes as they got into the car and drove home.  
"So Amber honey? Are you going to Prom tonight?"  
Velma asked keeping her focus on the road. Amber sighed loudly.  
"For the last freaking time Mother. Yes!"  
Amber threw her hands up in the air and stared out the window. They finally got home. Amber headed straight to her room to change into her Prom dress. Velma knocked on her daughter's door. Amber huffed and opened it for Velma.  
"Yes Mother what would you like now?"  
She asked as she put more hairspray into her hair.  
"I am just wondering why are you going to Prom when you don't have a date? I mean more than likely Link will be with that god forsaken whale and you will be just sitting here. What's the point?"  
Amber turned around and looked at her mother.  
"I am going because I want to. I want to experience the last few hours with the graduating class before you change my life and ruin it for both of us!"  
She said sarcastically. Velma shrugged and closed the door. Amber made the final touches to her outfit for the night and exited her room.  
"Alright Mother. I am off!"  
Amber said as she put her pink heels on and grabbed her black purse.

"Well you do look lovely but I don't see why you are going."  
Velma muttered to herself. Amber rolled her eyes and gave her mother a peck on the cheek.  
"Wait! Before you go how are you getting there?"  
Amber let go of the door knob and turned to face her mother.  
"Some of the council girls are going to drive me there. Goodnight mother."  
Amber gave Velma a look before she headed out. She had to wait maybe 3 minutes before Tammy & Fender arrived in the car.  
"Oh Amber you look so stunning!"  
Tammy said before Amber got into the car.  
"Thank you Tammy. So do you. And you look very clean Fender."

Amber gave a smile to both of them as they drove off to Prom. When they entered the doors Amber's eyes sparkled. Everything was so beautiful. As Tammy,Fender and Amber walked by the tables they saw little diamonds that sparkled the tables. Amber was spinning around just to look at everything that was sparkling around her. Then someone called her name.  
"Amber! Amber! Come sit with us!"  
She got out of her little daze to realise it was Link and Tracy that was calling her. She thought to herself 'what can it hurt?' She walked over to their table and sat down.  
"I see you don't have a date. That is not like you Amber."  
Link said smiling. Amber's heart still beated strong for him but she didn't let him notice. She was a cold,brick wall when it came to him.  
"Yeah well. Mother was quite curious as why I was going to Prom when I had noone to share the night with. Whatever."  
Amber said chuckling and rolling her eyes.  
"Well you can share the night with us. I mean after all we are all on good terms with each other."  
Tracy giggled as she held Link's hand.

The truth was that she had nothing against Tracy anymore despite the fact that she was with Link but she had no power over that. She wouldn't consider herself best friends with Tracy. She had no best friends. That was just the way she was. She thought it was nice of them to let her share the night with them considering it was way better than sitting at a table and being with noone. She gave a smile to both of them before speaking.  
"Well I do appreciate you letting me sit with you two,it's better than being alone at a table and watching everyone have a good time."  
Link smiled at Amber. It was the smile that could shine in the darkest nights. He was a diamond in the rough. Then suddenly a slow song came on and Amber was expecting Tracy and Link to get up off their seats and head to dance floor but the unthinkable,unimaginable thing happened. Link got up off his seat and extended his hand toward Amber.  
"What are you doing Larkin?"  
She asked with a smirk on her face.  
"Miss Von Tussel,may I have this dance?"  
He asked.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
Amber's heart rate began to speed up. What was he doing? And why was he doing it in front of Tracy? She looked at Tracy and she had a smile on her face. Amber's stare went back to Link who still had his arm extended in front of her.  
"Link? Why are you asking me to dance. You should be asking Tracy." She said cluelessly.  
"I am asking as a friend to a friend if they would like to dance...is that a crime?" He said polietly. Amber took Link's hand and got off her seat as he lead her to the dance floor. Amber placed her hands on Link's shoulders and his hands on her waist in a gentle hold. "You seem to be more happier now Link."  
Amber said as she kept a strong stare in his eyes. "I am happy Amber. Really happy. She's everything. Well,I mean don't get me wrong I was happy with you...but when I am with her I feel a different happy. I don't know if you understand."

Of course she understood. Link had the sparkle in his eyes. He didn't have that when they were dating. The emotion she felt when he was near her was completely different than how he was when he was with her.

"Of course I understand Link. I can see it when your eyes light up. I am truly...happy for you." That was the hardest thing that Amber could say at that moment. It made her choke up deep in her throat. But she wanted to be on good terms with Link and Tracy so this was a start to what she hoped was a new beginning. "Thank you Amber. That means a lot coming from you!" He grinned again. Amber rested her head on his neck as they continued to sway to the melody of the music.

"So what do you plan on doing after Corny Collins show. I mean since we have graduated we can't be on the show anymore. You remember right?" Link asked. Amber completely forgot that she could no longer be on the show. It was one of the rules of the station that once the high school students graduated they had to get a new batch for the show. How could she forget something like this? She lifted her head from Link's shoulder and looked at him. "Damn it! I forgot about that! Umm...well isn't there a way that only certain members can still be on the committee?" She asked in hope that Link could remember something that she didn't hear.

"Believe me little darlin' if there was me,you & Tracy would be on the show until we are 83. But we can't. They have to get some fresh new dancers to take our place to keep the ratings of the show up. If you ask me they should get a new Corny Collins because he's pretty old!" Link chuckled as he moved his hand up on Amber's back. Corny wasn't that old. He was only in his early thirties and looked pretty good for his age if you asked her. The one thing that she loved about Corny was his flirtatious smile. He could make anyone woman fall to the ground with just that smile of his. He was a catch. She stopped dancing with Link and looked at her watch and sighed. She knew that Corny liked to stay late hours at the station. Maybe there was a way to convince him not to get rid of certain dancers.

"I am going to go find Corny. Sorry to cut this dance short but you should be dancing with Tracy. Thanks a lot Link." She leaned close to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She grabbed her purse from the table,gave a final smile to Tracy before heading toward the exit. She pushed past a few girls and felt the night air brush against her fair skin. The sky had turned to a dark gray as she looked right and left and realised she had no way to get to the station and it was a quite a walk.

"Damn it!" She cursed loudly. A couple walked by her and exchanged a look after she cursed. She didn't want to ask Link to drive her because she thought he could enjoy his Prom with Tracy. She began to pace up and down the street. Left and right. What was she going to do?The suggestion of taking the bus escaped her mind. The Von Tussel women DON'T take buses. She glanced at her watch again and huffed. She began walking in the direction toward the station in her lovely pink heels. She knew she was going to pay for this in the end with blisters on her feet. She must have been walking for at least 25 minutes in the direction toward the station where she saw a man outside the door. Amber began to squint to see if she recognized the man. As she began to walk closer and closer to the station she felt as if her feet were about to give up so she stepped up her pace. The man heard the sound of heels coming behind him so he turned around.

"Amber? Amber is that you?"  
He spoke. Amber breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god it's you Corny!" She grabbed him by the shoulders just about when her feet gave away and she slowly headed to the ground. "Amber?! Are you alright?" Corny asked kneeling to her level. "Oh yeah. Just terrific! I just walked here from Main street." She said as she took off her shoes. "Oh my god Amber. Are you crazy? Why did you walk all the way over here?!" He said helping her take off the other shoe. "Well you don't expect me to take the bus do you? Please!" She chuckled as her stare met with Corny's. "God forbid Amber Von Tussel to use public transportation. That wouldn't be good!" Corny replied sarcastically as he helped Amber to her feet."So why are you here Amber?" He asked looking into her eyes. "I need to talk to you. Can we please go inside and have a glass of water please?" She asked. Corny sighed and smiled as he opened the door to let Amber in before him.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
Amber sat in Corny's office. She never really went in there. She was mostly on the set doing what she did best. Dancing. She looked around the room at all the article clippings from the newspaper of how the Corny Collins show was doing in ratings and such. She was into what she was looking around the room that she didn't see Corny come back with a cup of water for Amber. "Holy Corny! You scared me!" She said as she held her chest and grabbed the water from his hands. He gave her a smile.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to do that. You have never been in here before have you?" He asked as he took a seat in front of her. "How would you guess that?" She let out a little chuckle. "Well you just seem amazed of all the newspaper clippings I have on the wall. That's all." He gave a smile. Amber began to fidget with her fingers and silence fell on both of them. Corny then cleared his throat and scared Amber.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked as his eyes met with Amber's. She didn't know how to put it into words. "Is it true that you are getting new dancers seeing as we have graduated. I mean Link told me when I was at Prom and I was thinking is there a way you can keep a few of the older dancers..." She rambled on and surprisingly Corny understood what she was saying in her fast pace. "Well. I don't know Amber. I know this show is your life but I just can't bend the rules. They are not my rules. They are the station's." He explained. Amber nodded and bowed her head. "Look,you know I would keep you,Link and Tracy on the show if I could but I don't know if I have that power. I mean I have some power to control some things but there are people that are in a higher register than I am and I don't want to lose my job over something like this." He said. Amber was speechless. She reached for her water and took a long sip and put it back on the desk.

Amber didn't know what to say. They must have sat in silence for at least 10 minutes. _Silence._ Amber _hated_ silence. "Is that all you wanted to talk about,Amber?" Corny asked startling her out of her daze. She looked up into his dark eyes and sighed. She never really noticed how gorgeous his eyes really were. They were a dark chocolate brown. Very irresitable. Wait,what? Why was she thinking like this? She couldn't. But oh how she wanted to. She began to lick her lips and felt the tension to look up into his eyes again but kept her stare on her hands as she began to fidget. "Amber? Are you okay?" She looked up again in hopes of not looking into his eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry." She said in a whisper. He pulled his chair forward and placed his hand on her cheek. His soft hand sent a shiver up her spine. What was she feeling like this toward Corny? Her one true love was Link and he had someone and loved her and yes it did break her heart but she would rather have them as friends then not to. But why Corny? Why not someone closer to her age? All these questions were scrambling through her head. She quickly got off her chair which startled Corny and gave her an abrupt look.

"Sorry. I must go. I have uh...a lot of things going on in my mind." She said quickly trying to think of an excuse to leave. As she began to walk out of the room Corny grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. Her heart began to race as they looked into each other's eyes. "I can talk to someone and see if the old dancers can do a final show and maybe announce that we are looking for new dancers or something like that. Is that okay?" He asked. A smile broke on her face and she reached down and wrapped her arms around Corny's shoulders. "That would mean the world to me and everyone else! I will tell everyone! Thanks Corny!" She stood up straight and just realised what she did. She fixed her dress and walked out of the room and out of the station.

The air was much cooler since she was last outside. It kind of made her shiver a little bit considering she was wearing a short dress. She glanced at her watched and realised it was almost midnight. She began to walk home knowing that if she was late her mother would have her head. Ever since the Miss Teen Hairspray Pagent her mother was unemployed since being fired for cheating to make Amber winning. Her mother would make everyone's life hell just to make sure that her daughter won a certain pagent or was on top of someone else. Amber really wished that she could get some type of employment because having her around the house constantly was starting to drive Amber a little crazy. She continued to walk down the street at night. It was so dark that it started to scare Amber. She wondered if her mother was in bed by the time she got home or was she sitting in the living room with a smoke in her hand with a worry face. She crossed the street and walked a few more minutes knowing that she would be home in less than 10 minutes.

"Mother?" She managed a whisper when she opened the door. Silence. Curse that silence. She assumed that her mother was fast asleep so she closed the door quietly,took off her shoes that her feet were aching from and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. "You're home I see." Velma's voice startled Amber. "Jesus mother! Don't scare me like that!" Amber cursed as she closed the refridgator door. "Where were you?" She asked in her motherly tone. "At Prom and then I went by the station." Amber said nonchalantly. "Why in the world would you go to the station? You know you aren't on the show anymore,you know that right?" Amber brushed past her mother and took a seat in the living room. "Yes mother. I know. Link reminded me tonight,which is why I went to see Corny." Velma rolled her eyes when she heard his name. "And why would you want to go see him?" She asked giving her daughter a stern look. "I uh...just wanted to tell him good luck with the new dancers." Amber lied. She couldn't tell her mother that she wanted to find a loophole to be on the show still. Velma sighed. "Well,whatever. You should get to bed because tomorrow is the start of the rest of your life. The start of getting you famous." She said. The way she said it scared Amber. She was done school. What did _she_ want to do with her life?


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
Amber stared at her ceiling waiting for her eyes to fall and for her to go to sleep but that wasn't going to happen. Not tonight at least. She couldn't stop replaying the events that happened only hours ago. Why was she feeling like this for Corny? I mean he wouldn't go for her even if she tried her hardest. He didn't go with spoiled little brats and that was exactly what she was. He probably went for the girls that were down to earth and didn't think of themselves. So vain. Damn her mother,Amber wanted to curse. She took after so much like her mother that she wish she could break away from that but no matter how hard she tried she was her mother's daughter and that was that. No wonder Link left her for someone who was less vain than herself. She rolled over to her side and sighed to herself. She closed her eyes and clenched them shut but as soon as she thought she was drifting into an innocent sleep she had a vision of Corny and herself holding hands. She felt a shock shiver up her spine and she jolted upright in her bed panting. She looked at the clock. 3:34am. She rubbed her eyes with her hand. She pulled back her covers and opened her bedroom door and stepped out and headed to the living room. She treaded softly incase her mother was still up for some strange reason. When it was all clear she headed to the window and just stared out of it. The night sky was starting to turn to a lighter shade of gray due to the sunrise that was going to occur in a few mere hours. She set her head on her arms and just looked out the window in silence. Even though she detested silence it was good in some situations. Then she heard a voice behind her. It startled Amber. She looked behind her and saw Corny standing there. She blinked again and he was still standing there.

_"Corny? Is that you?" She got off the chair and began to head toward him. "Of course it's me. Who else?" His grin shone through the dark. Amber stood right in front of him. "What are you doing her Corny? If my mother finds you there will be hell to pay!" Amber gave a smile. "Your mother doesn't scare me. Not at all." He placed his fingertips on Amber's cheeks. "Corny...what are you doing?" She asked in a mere whisper as her face leaned into his fingertips..._

"AMBER VON TUSSEL WAKE UP!" Velma shook her daughter awake. Amber's eyes shot up and she said upright in her bed. "It was all a dream..." She whispered to herself. Her mother gave her a confused look. "What was all a dream?" Velma asked with her hands on her hips. Amber shook her head back into reality. She looked toward her mother and saw her standing there waiting for a response from her daughter. "N...nothing mother. Nothing. Why are you waking me up? I don't have to go to school anymore." Amber said placing her hands on her hair and feeling how messy it was. "Corny just called saying that he wants everyone that was on the this year he wants them all to come in today. He didn't say why and to be honest I wanted to get him off the phone as fast as I could." She rolled her eyes. Amber sighed. What did Corny want with everyone that aren't going to be on the show anymore. Then she remember what they had talked about last night. Maybe they agreed to do the idea.

Amber put on a black and white poofed dress and sprayed some strands of hair with hairspray and took a final look at herself in the mirror. She grabbed her ruby red lipstick and drabbed it on her lips for a final touch. She turned her doorknob and began to put on her heels to head out the door to go to the station. "Why are you all...dressy?" Her mother asked in a digusted tone. Amber placed her hands on her hips and gave her a stern look in return. "I don't look dressy mother. I look like how I do any other day when I go to the station. Why are you always on my case lately? No not lately,ever since you been fired." She rolled her eyes when her mother didn't respond which only meant that Amber knew she was right. "You..you can't talk like that to me! I am not always on your case...I just...oh whatever Amber! Just go!" She threw her hands up and Amber gave herself a smirk.

She arrived at the station and didn't realise she was the last one to arrive when she saw everyone's eyes just staring at her. She saw Link and Tracy sitting at the front and they gave her a smile. Well Tracy smiled,Link gave his signature winks. "Sorry I am late Corny." She said as she took a seat that was toward the back. He gave a smile and continued as he was saying before she walked in. "So I was given a suggestion before we get new dancers that the current ones we should do a final show just to say goodbye to all the continued success and advertise that we are looking for new dancers and then I was thinking we hold the auditions and pick the ones to become the new dancers of the show. I mean noone should know the show better than the old dancers that are going to be leaving the show. What does everyone think?" Amber had a smile on her face. She couldn't believe that Corny actually liked her idea and the producers actually went along with it. She didn't know that Corny was looking at her for quite sometime until she looked up and caught his eye. Her smile vanished as she began to fidget with her fingernails.

"I think it's a great idea. I would love to be apart of it!" Link said standing up and facing the group. Everyone just looked at one another and then started to nod their head in agreement to the suggestion. "Alright. It's a done deal then! We just have to think of some new dance numbers and what's going to happen. Can we all agree to meet everyday at the station and be prepared to shoot the final show in a few weeks?" Corny asked. Everyone agreed. Everyone got up and left to go home,Amber was still sitting there even when everyone was gone. "You know you can go home now right?" Corny's voice scared Amber making her jump a little. She gazed into his eyes and nodded. "Then why don't you go home and...be with your mother." He said in the nicest tone he could. "Because I don't want to. I actually looked foward to coming here. I never look foward to coming here for rehersals...am I crazy? Corny,seriously. What's wrong with me?" She let out a chuckle. Corny took the seat beside her and sighed."Nothing is wrong with you Amber. I wouldn't want to live with your mother considering after she got fired she always home which probably is pain for you than it was when I was working with her." He let out a chuckle. He didn't want to be mean against her mother. "You wouldn't want to live with her. You think it was hard working with her. You don't know what it's like living with her!" She shook her head and bowed. "Well...I can find something for you to do around her for a few hours." He said. Amber's eyes lit up.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
"Like what Corny?" She asked curious. He began to look around the room trying to think of things she could do to occupy her time so she wouldn't have to go home to spend time with her mother. "Well you seem to know the station and show like anyone else here...umm did you want to clean up your area in the dressing rooms and I will find something else?" He asked with a smile on his face. She nodded and headed off to the far left corner where all the girls would fix their hair,add more hairspray or adjust their makeup. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to be cleaning her dressing area. This was it. No more. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw an old picture of herself and Link that was taken over a year ago when they were both madly in love. She slowly took it off the mirror and held it in her hands. Back when they first started dating she had the hardest time trying to get his hands off her but a few months ago before the Miss Teenage Hairspray she had the hardest time trying to get him to put his hands on her. So much had change in over a year that she wish she could turn back the hands of a clock and change every little thing. Every little fight. Every little thing that ticked him off and made herself doubt whether he loved her.

"You almost done?" A voice came behind her and startled her. She turned around to find Corny standing there. She crumpled up the picture that she was holding in her hand and threw it in the trash and turned around to face Corny. "Umm..I guess. I was just...reliving some old memories." She turned back around and gathered up her make up brushes and make up. "You look like you could use a talk. Do you wanna talk?" Corny asked as he walked closer to Amber. The last thing she wanted was to talk about her first love in front of a person she may be developing a crush for. "Ah no. It's fine. It's old memories. I'm fine. Thank you Corny." He gave a smile. But something inside him made him feel that she wasn't okay,that there was something that was eating her up inside but he decided not to press on it. "Ummm I was wondering if you wanted to write down some ideas for the last show for the old dancers to welcome some new dancers. Maybe like some ideas to get new dancers to audition in front of us?" He asked looking down into her eyes. "Why me? I mean,I never had the brains behind what happened on the show. That was my mother and since I have to give her credit she did a good job when she worked here." Corny let out a chuckle. "Considering she was my boss and I hated every moment that I worked with her she did know what she was talking...most of the time. The whole 'her being against intergrating the show' totally didn't go well with me. But look what has happened in the last few months." Corny was right. She could be the most downright,nastiest biotch everyday but she knew what she was doing.

"I guess I could brainstorm some ideas. It gives me something to do." She gave a smile as she shrugged. "You can use my office to work if you want." He gave her a final smile and walked away from her. She sighed as she caught sight of the picture of her and Link in the trash. She closed her eyes and walked away and headed toward Corny's office to brainstorm some ideas. She took a seat at his desk,scrounged up some paper,grabbed a pen and began to tap it against the desk. Thoughts of being in here on Prom night popped in her head rather than ideas. She remembered every little detail that happened that night. The clothes he wore,the way he smiled,the way that he made her comfortable without even trying. "ERUGHH! AMBER! Get a hold of yourself! He's not interested in brats like you! SNAP OUT OF IT!" She said to herself loud enough that anyone walking by Corny's office could hear loud and clear. "Well I never knew that you would begin to talk to yourself Amber. That I never knew Von Tussel women do." Corny appeared in the doorframe. Amber's cheeks turned a rouge color as she held her head lower.

"Who could you possibly be talking about just then Amber?" He asked as he took a seat beside her at the desk. Her heart rate began to speed up. She couldn't tell him. Not a chance. She could tell him but then she would have to suffer the consequences and embarassment for the remainder of her life. "I was uh...talking about..noone. Thinking out loud." She let out a nervous laugh and focused on the blank piece of paper in front of her. "I could hear that. You don't have to be so shy to talk about personal stuff that is going on in your life you know Amber? Just because I am like 20 years older than you are doesn't mean I don't care." He gave a smile that made her heart flutter. Why were her emotions on a high when it came to him? I mean,what would he want in her? "I-I know Corny. It's just. I don't know if I am ready to tell yet." She gave the best smile that she could to get him off the subject. He nodded and licked his lips. "Alright well I just want to assure you that I am here if you ever need to talk and you can't talk to your mother." She let out a chuckle and concentrated on the paper in front of her.

An hour and a little bit went by and Amber had half the page written with ideas for the final show of the Corny Collins Show. She looked at her watch and thought her mother would have half the city looking for her so she got off the chair and was about the head out of Corny's office Corny appeared and her face smacked right into his chest. His hands were placed on her shoulders in a gentle grasp to pull her away to catch her stare. "Woah. Slow down there Amber. Where you off to?" He asked. Amber couldn't tear away from his stare. He was waiting for a response from her but she couldn't move her lips to make the words come out of her mouth. "Amber? Helloo?" He asked again. No response came from Amber. She continued to stare into his irresistible stare. She wasn't in a daze. Quite the opposite,she could hear him talking to her. But then she did the most unthinkable. The most unimaginable thing that any girl could ever do. She closed her eyes and reached up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against Corny's and wrapped her arms around his neck.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The moment that Amber had dreamed about in her sleep was actually a reality. She was on her tippy toes with her lips pressed against Corny's. She could feel his arms wrap around her body and push her closer to him to deepen the kiss. Amber couldn't believe that this was really happening. What made her do it was beyond her. It was a random act of what? Desperation? To be loved? Closeness? It was a mystery to her. Then she opened her eyes to find that Corny's eyes were closed shut and she pushed away from Corny. She couldn't do it. It wasn't right. Corny stood there with a surprised face. What was she suppose to say now. Corny licked his lips and took a deep breath and just stared at Amber. She couldn't look at him. She felt so digusted in herself after what she just did. "Im sorry Corny. It's not right. I could get you into a lot of trouble. I will...ju-just be on my way." Amber replied as she tried to walk by Corny. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Amber? Are you okay? I mean,you can talk to me. You know that right?" He asked. His eyes were tauntilizing her. Of course he cared how she was. He was on of the dancers on his show. He had to make to sure all his dancers were in tip-top shape. There was not much truth behind how much he cared for her. She was only a dancer to him. Not a human with feelings.

"No Corny I don't know that. You don't care for me. I am only a dancer to you. You have to be assured that I am fine so I can dance on your stupid show!" Amber's emotions were beginning to get the best of her. Corny was taken back by her words. "Amber that is not true and you know that. You are one of my lead dancers and I do care for you." He rubbed her shoulders with his hands. She pushed away and escaped his hold and took a seat at the desk and rubbed her temples with her fore fingers. Corny sighed and realized that something was really bothering Amber and he was trying his hardest to figure it out. He walked over to where Amber was sitting and knelt on the ground. "Amber. Look I know something is bothering you. You are not acting like yourself. Can you please open up and talk to me?" He placed his hand on top of hers and she looked up at him. She couldn't bare to look at him after what just happened a moment ago. How could she be so stupid. _So naive_. She took a deep breath and tears began to fall down her innocent face. Her body began to shake due from the fact that she was sobbing in her hands. Corny's heart broke. He didn't know what was wrong with her but he was dying to try to comfort her. Amber replayed the kiss that she shared with Corny over and over in her head. She experienced some emotion that she never ever felt for someone or something before. That scared her.

"I am just so tired Corny. I am sick and tired of this life I am living. I hate my mother. I hate being single and the worst part is that I still have feelings for Link. But he's with that..." She couldn't think of anything bad to say about Tracy. At the beginning she hated her because she stole Link's heart but now...she couldn't think of a damn bad thing to say about her. "Listen,we all get this way and if I must say you have been through hell and back dealing with your mother on your own. And the only thing you liked in your life was the show and seeing how you can't be on it anymore must really kill you." He said in a soft tone. I began to nod as I bite my lip to stop more tears from falling. He was so right. "Amber. You are human. Everyone makes mistakes and not everyone loves their life. Everyone goes through rough patches. You are not the only one." He gave a smile and that was when Amber knew that everything was going to turn out alright. Amber sighed and felt a blush coming. She looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry Corny." She said in a mere whisper. Corny looked confused at why this young lady was appologizing to him. "What for darling?" She remembered when Link use to call her 'darling' The way Link said it made her feel like she was the only one that he was looking at. Noone in the world could ever take that feeling that he gave to her. "I'm sorry for kissing you. I know it was wrong and you could lose your job over me and I would feel so guilty about that." She began to ramble as she got out of the chair and began to pace around the room. "It was such a stupid thing to do and I can't believe I did that. Oh man,I am so embarassed I did it Corny. So sorry." She said realizing she was going on and on so she finished with a smile.

"Hey Amber. I am not yelling am I? Sure,it caught me by surprise but I am not mad at you for doing it." He said simply. Amber was confused. "You are not mad at me? But why? I mean it was a stupid thing to do. You should be cursing and yelling at me and saying "I could get into a lot of trouble" and things like that. I don't understand." Corny chuckled a little and looked into Amber's eyes. "I'm not mad because I know why you did it. You are seeking love. You want to be loved again. You are not necessarily desperate for love but you just want to feel it. _Real love. True love. _That was what Amber felt like. She felt like she was a shrivled up prune after Link left her broken hearted on the sidelines. She just wanted to smile for a reason and not have to fake it. She wanted to laugh for the sake of having a good time not for the fact to fake a good time. She wanted her heart to beat for someone she loved for,cared for. Not for a purpose of living. "Am I right?" He asked giving her a smile. She turned her head to not face him. "Is it that obvious?" She asked with a blush appearing on her face again. "Well..that kiss kind of explained it all." He said licking his lips. Amber turned to face him again and he grabbed her hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"I said I was sorry and I meant it." She appologized again. He took his hand from her hand and placed it on the cheek of her face. "There is no reason for you to keep appologizing Amber. I am not mad remember?" A smile appeared on her face. _Great. Now I am acting like a giddy teenager with him! How embarrassing! _She thought to herself. "I guess. I am just a little embarrassed that I did it. I guess it was a spur of the moment." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Or a spur of emotion that you felt was needed." All Amber could manage was a nod and smile. "In fact. I actually liked it." He grinned. Amber was surprised. "Wh-what?" She asked in a stutter. His face came closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips. "I liked it. I was surprised by it but I enjoyed it." At this moment Amber had nothing to reply to that. Their faces were so close to one another that they both closed their eyes and let their lips touch again. Amber wrapped her arms around Corny's neck as he pulled her up from the chair and stood there in each other's embrace. This was what Amber wanted for a long time. It was really happening. The emotion of being in love was blossoming inside of her.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Came a voice which startled both Corny and Amber.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Thank you everyone for the comments and replies. They are very much appreciated. I want to thank writergirl2003 for helping me come up with an idea for further chapters. Thank you Tracy!!!**

Chapter Seven  
Standing in the doorway was Velma Von Tussel. Amber jumped out of the seat aswell did Corny. Their mouths were almost to the ground. "Mother...what..what are you doing here?" Amber asked in an innocent tone. "I came down here to see why you weren't home yet. I saw Link and Tracy and asked them if the meeting was done and Link said it was over several hours ago. Would you like to explain yourself?" Velma said placing her hands on her hips. Amber looked at Corny in hopes that he would come up with something brilliant to say. Corny began to say something. "Velma. Look..it's not what you saw. Amber is just going through some tough times in her life and she just feels like noone will listen to her and I offered to listen..." He began. Velma huffed and looked at Amber who was twiddling with her fingers. "So how does listening turn into making out with my daughter Mr Collins?" She said in a rude manner. Amber stood up. She was not going to let her mother be rude to Corny who was so nice to her. "Mother! You don't have to be rude to him alright. I kissed him. It's my fault. I just feel alone and I guess my emotions got the best of me. That's it." She said as she pushed past Corny and Velma but her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "No Amber. It's not alright. I could have sworn you had taste! I mean Link was way better then him! Have I taught you nothing?" Amber could have slapped her mother if she could. How could she possibly say that Link was better than Corny. Corny was a man. Link was a boy. See the difference?

Amber threw her mother's hand down off her arm and looked at her deep in her eyes. "How can you be so rude? Look it's my fault alright. I had some problems and Corny was willing to listen...unlike you who couldn't give a damn about your daughter. He was there. You are never there for me so don't try to pull a story!" Amber could feel her Mother was about to snap any second. Amber had a smirk on her face. "Look Velma I am sorry alright. I don't plan on hurting your daughter. God knows you would hurt me before I would hurt your daughter but she just wanted someone to listen to her and I did." Corny said as Amber still had eye contact on her mother. "I have had enough of this. Amber we are going home!" She began to grab Amber's arm but she stepped back. "I am not going anywhere. I am not going back with you." Amber stood her ground. "Excuse me? You are still a minor under the law and you have to live with me until you are 18,which you are not yet. So yes,you are coming with me." Velma said in a superior tone. This was the first time that Amber truely felt scared to go back home with her mother. Velma went to grab Amber's arm but Amber was not quick enough this time to pull away. Velma practically dragged her out of the room. Corny didn't know what to do. The only reasonable thing that came to his mind to do was to chase after them. He could Amber screaming for Velma to let go of her and that was when Corny felt something in his heart. A change of emotion that he felt for Amber. It made him stop in a moment just to think what was happening. Could he be developing feelings? No. He couldn't.

"MOTHER! LET ME GO!" Amber screamed as they got outside of the station and on the sidewalk. Amber's scream could be heard from the other end of Baltimore. Velma let Amber's hand go. They stood there just looking at each other for a moment and then that was when Velma slapped her hard across the face. Corny witnessed this just as he opened the door to leave the station. He saw Amber holding her face. Amber could feel her cheek was on fire. She tried so hard to hide the tears in her eyes but they fell from her eyes. Corny walked over to Amber and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?" He asked whispering in her ears. She nodded and wiped her tears. Velm a just laughed. "Oh wow Amber. I still can't believe you actually like this guy." She licked her lips. Amber looked up at her mother. "If you think I like him just because he was willing to listen to what was going on in my life then there is something wrong with you. It's called friends Mother. You wouldn't know what they are!" She snapped. Velma was furious. She grabbed Amber and pushed her in the car and they drove off leaving Corny standing in the middle of the street not knowing what to do or to think.

When the Von Tussel's arrived home after a silent ride there all hell broke loose. "You can go into your room and stay there! I don't want to see your face!" Velma said as she poured herself a drink. Amber wasn't going anywhere. "No mother. I am not going anywhere. I want you to understand what is going on in my life. Why I think you even deserve that is beyond me." Amber threw her hands up in the air. "Amber. I know what is going on in your life. You may not think that I am not in your life,but I am." She responded as she took a seat in the living room. "No mother. You don't know what is going in my life. You don't have even an idea of what my emotions are like! How could you possibly think you care for me? Every night you go out to the bar wearing your best outfits in hope to find someone for you to love. You don't even consult me asking me if it's alright for you to date again. Have you ever thought that maybe I might have a say in that?" Amber questioned. "This has nothing to do with me Amber. Stay on topic. This is about you kissing Corny Collins! CORNY COLLINS! Couldn't you have picked someone else?" She asked with a digusted face. "I didn't choose to kiss him Mother. It just...happened." Amber said remembering the kiss. Her heart began to flutter. Her mother never knew she had a crush on Corny. "Well whatever you think happened is something that Von Tussels' don't do. We have class and taste." Velma finished her drink and licked her lips. "Speak for yourself." Amber mumbled to herself.

The next few days Amber stayed in her room. She didn't want to see her mother and her mother was sure that she didn't want to see Amber. Amber hadn't slept properly since that _night_. The kiss. Amber looked out the window and watched the sun beginning to set. Amber constantly questioned herself night after night if her feelings for Corny were true and not just a desperate act to be loved. Corny was different than Link in more ways than one. Corny was sweet and gentle. Caring. Lovable. Everything that Amber wanted. All of a sudden Amber heard the front door close. She pressed her ear against her bedroom door and heard her mother's voice and another voice. Amber knew what was going on. She rolled her eyes. Velma had brought home another guy for her to fool around with and then dump him in the next few days because he wasn't up to her standards. It made Amber sick how her mother went through guys like shoes. She hoped that she would never ever end up like that,having a different guy every other week. Her standards were way up above her mother's.

Corny was feeling the same as Amber. He hadn't slept much since that day. He didn't know what to think of it. She was 17 years old and he was going on 30. The worst thing about the kiss was that he liked it and that was why he kissed her back. Everything was stressing him out. The final show production was about to begin and he didn't know if he should call Amber to let her know that filming was going to start soon. He didn't know if she ever wanted to talk to him again. He constantly thought about calling Link to tell him to tell Tracy but then Link would ask why doesn't he call her. Night after night he would toss and turn in his bed and then he would give up on sleeping for that night and just focus on the ceiling above him and thought about what Amber was feeling at that moment in time. One night he got out of bed and went to go have a drink of milk. He sat at the kitchen table and slowly drank his milk. That was when he decided he was going to tell Amber that she had been driving him crazy ever since the kiss. And he was going to do it in the morning.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Velma walked into Amber's room to a very peaceful sleeping Amber. Velma could possibly hear Amber's soft snoring. Velma rolled her eyes at the innocence of her daughter. She could sleep through anything. A marching band could be playing right beside her and she wouldn't budge. She began to shake her daughter awake. Amber growled and mumbled and then opened her eyes."What's going on?" She asked groggily as she stretched her arms. "Nothing. You just sleep in too often and it's going to stop from now on!" Velma said not making eye contact with her daughter as she exited the room. Amber knew that her mother was being like this because of the incident that happened the other night. Her mother had no right to act like that. Obviously Velma didn't know how her daughter was feeling and as usual Velma only cared for one person...herself. Amber got out of bed and walked out of her bedroom and into the living room where her mother was sitting on the couch. "You know what Mother you really need to get over yourself. I know you are upset with everything that happened last night but you can't be like this. Why do you always wonder why I never come to you when I have a problem? Because I know you don't care!" Velma rolled her eyes at her daughter. "You need to stop being a selfish child mother! It is getting old this act! You are more childish than I am..bringing home different guys every week and then dumping them on the street because they are not up to your standards!"

Velma couldn't believe her daughter's attitude. It completely stunned Velma. "You have no right to talk to me like that Amber! What I do with my life is my business! Not yours!" She gleemed. Amber placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah it is my business because you may not know but it does have something to do with me because you don't even question me if I think it's alright. But you just continue to ignore me like I don't matter." Amber went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of milk. Her mother followed her to the kitchen. "I don't have to question you about my way of life. If I want to bring home men to MY house then I will. I don't have to notify you! And even if I did you would say 'no mother it's not alright for you to bring men over' so what would be the point in asking you?" She replied back. Amber turned around to face her mother."That's not the point. The point is to acknowledge me sometimes. I mean if you were going to ignore me why the hell did you bother to have kids? You don't care if you hurt your own child,you only care for yourself and from now on I am not taking it!" It was about time that Amber stood her ground and began to live her life away from her mother's power. She did not want to end up like her with her children if Amber did decide to have any.

"What is your problem? What has gotten into you lately?" Velma asked as her mouth dropped to the floor. "Nothing has gotten in me mother,I just know what I want in life and I am not going to be put down by you anymore." Amber said giving her mother a look as she walked by her. Suddenly,the phone rang. Velma was reaching to answer it but Amber grabbed it and picked it up. "Hello?" She said. Corny's heart began to beat faster when he heard her voice. He dreamed of her all night and to hear her voice was making him crazy. "Hello?" She responded again. Corny jumped out of his dream state. "Amber? Is that you?" Of course Corny knew it was her. She had a very distintive tone in her voice. A very bittersweet tone compared to her mother's. "Yes. Is this Corny?" A smile appeared on her face as she asked this. Velma heard his name and grabbed the phone from Amber's grip. Amber tried to grab the phone from her mother's grip. Velma put the phone to her ear and began to speak. "Corny! I wish you would stop calling my daughter and my house for that matter! She is not interested in you nor will she ever! She would never like a man so deceitful such as yourself. Goodbye Corny." _Speak for yourself mother. _Amber thought.

"MOTHER! What are you doing!?" Amber shouted when Velma hung up on Corny. "What do you mean 'what am I doing?' I don't want you talking to him. You think I would let you go easy after what I saw last night?" Amber placed her hands on her hips again and her mother smirked at her. "Look. I know what I did was wrong but I am growing up whether you like it or not. So what? I kissed Corny. Sue me! Who wouldn't want to kiss him!" Amber went back to pick up the phone but Velma placed her hand on top of the phone so Amber couldn't pick it up. "Don't defy me on this. You may be getting 'older' but you are still immature and you are still under my roof so what I say,goes." Velma said taking her hand away from the top of the phone. "Since when did you become so...'motherly'? And by the way this is not your roof. Daddy bought everything that we own. You just sit and soak in his money. He would be so ashamed of you if he was still alive. Poor bastard." Amber said grabbing her glass drinking the rest of the contents and putting it in the skin. "Watch your language missy! I am the adult in this family,not you!"

Amber puffed out and laughed into her mother's face. "Some adult you are! Adults take responsibility of their actions. You are worse than a 10 year old child. I am more of the adult in this house than you are. I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Amber waved her hand in front of her mother and walked to her room. Velma huffed and began to curse loudly to herself. Amber couldn't believe the ways of her mother. She now knew why noone else could stand her. Hell,Amber couldn't even stand her. "She's worse than a teenager...so frickin' stupid!" Amber whispered to herself. She decided to get dressed and head down to the station to see what Corny wanted. Maybe they were starting to do the final show. Of course Amber wouldn't know because her mother hung up on him. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She grabbed some eyeliner and placed it lightly under her eyes. Next she grabbed some lipgloss and put that on. She put some final touches to her hair and topped it off with a spray of Ultra Clutch hairspray. She was wearing a white and black checkerboard dress with a white belt that hung loosely around her waist. The dress had no sleeves and came up above her knee. She opened her bedroom door and walked out, She grabbed her white heels from the door and began to put them on. Velma noticed this.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked with one hand on her hip. "I am going down to the station to see what Corny wanted because you hung up on him which was very rude." She fastened her last heel and stood up,grabbed her purse and was ready to leave. "What do you see in him?" Velma walked closer to her. Amber rolled her eyes. She wished her mother would just move on from this subject. She wasn't going to explain her emotions to her mother because she knew she never cared before,why would she care now? "Mother,since when do you care how I am feeling emotionally? Why do you think I keep things from you that have to do with my emotions? Because you never cared and now all of a sudden you want to get to know me more? Sorry. It's too late for that. I'll be home after dinner." Amber opened the front door and left. For the first time in her life Velma cried her eyes out. She was trying so hard to try to make things right with her daughter but so much time had passed. There wasn't anything that she could do to get that back.

Amber enjoyed her walk toward the station. It was a cool and breezy morning. The sun was shining. It was almost perfection. For the first time in a long time a smile appeared on her face. This wasn't just any smile. This wasn't one that she had to force because her mother told her to do so. This was a genuine smile. A heartfelt smile. She reached the doors of the station and walked in. Everything was quiet. She could hear her heels clicking against the cement floor. The lights were on for the stage. But all was quiet. For a minute she decided to walk out and walk home but just the thought of going back home to her mother made her stay to see where everyone was. She began to walk toward Corny's office. Amber knocked on the door. No answer. She began to get worried. Was this sort of trick? Why was noone here? Then someone startled Amber and made her scream.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"Jesus Link! You scared the crap of me!" She said as Link wrapped his arms around her. Amber didn't know how to respond to this because it was out of the blue. She just patted his back and the hug ended. "So you got a call too about the final show?" Link asked. Amber figured that is what Corny called earlier about. "Yeah. I got the call this morning. I am glad to get out of the house." Amber chuckled. "I don't know what Corny has in mind to do this final show. It's going to be pretty emotional I can tell you that." He did his famous Link smile. "I can imagine. But we have to make it the best one yet." Amber and Link just nodded without saying anything. Amber was startled yet again when a voice came behind her. Amber turned around and saw Corny. "Jesus! Is this 'scare Amber' day?!" Corny wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Amber knew by his touch that something was defintely different after the kiss. "Hey Link! Glad to see you here! Ummm...I am going to hold a little meeting in a bit so why don't you go to where we first were when we had our first meeting about the last show and tell everyone to meet there. Ill be there in a second." Amber started to walk with Link but Corny grabbed her shoulder and leaned in close to Amber's ear and whispered. "I need to talk to you. Meet me in my office in 5 minutes." His voice sent shivers down Amber's spine. She managed a smile in his direction as he walked off to go do something.

Amber casually walked into Corny's office and took a seat at his desk and waited for him. Amber knew that him and her had to talk about the kiss that happened the other day. She didn't know what he wanted it to mean. She needed to find out. Amber started to pick at her nails when the door opened and Corny appeared. "Thanks for waiting." He said as he closed the door slowly and smiled. Corny stared at Amber who was sitting in front of him. She looked gorgeous in his eyes. She may not know it. "You look stunning." He said in a mere whisper. She looked up and his eyes met with hers. Amber could feel her heart beating fast. This was something that reoccurred when she was near him. He kneeled down to the ground and grabbed Amber's hand and held it in his. Corny felt there was a magnetic force field between them that was drawing them closer to one another. Amber could feel his breath on her lips and then suddenly they were kissing. Corny pulled her up off the seat and held her closer to his body. Inside Amber's head were all sorts of mixed emotions. She knew she could get into a lot of trouble if someone walked in like the last time but no matter how hard she tried to pull away she couldn't. He was irresistible.

Corny's hand began to slip down her back until it reached her waist. Amber's tongue was teasing and playing with Corny's. A smile appeared on Amber's face as they continued to kiss. Corny broke away from the kiss and just stared into Amber's eyes which were full of _hunger_ and emotion. "Woah." Was all Amber could say. She was _breathless. _Corny didn't know what to say next. "What does this mean Corny?" Amber spoke after a few moments of silence. Corny ran his hand through his hair and sighed. The truth was that Corny was falling for Amber. And boy was he falling fast. Corny cleared his throat before speaking. "I don't know what it means Amber. I mean,I don't want to hurt your feelings by leading you on. That's not my intention but..." Corny trailed off. "But what Corny? Do you know how much trouble you can get in? Do you know how much trouble I can get into? So please tell me what this means because if this just something you can do to scratch the lingering itch tell me and I will leave you the hell alone!" This whole thing was beginning to stress Amber to no end. "Scratch the itch? What are you talking about?" Corny didn't understand what Amber meant by this saying. Amber stood in the middle of the room looking at him. "You don't get it do you? You know...scratch the itch? Get it.." She didn't want to blantely come out and say it. Corny just stared at her for the answer and then it came to him.

"Oh god! No! No! No! I don't do that. I mean well I would be weird if I said I haven't done that before but that's not my intention with you!" Corny said getting record straight. Amber did not need to know the fine details of what Corny did when he was alone. "Well you don't seem to know what all of this means. Why don't you just come out and say it." Amber said placing her hands on her hips. At that moment Corny was reminded of her mother when she stood that way. Corny guessed Amber didn't realise how much she was like her mother. Corny paced around the room. He knew what he wanted to say to Amber he just couldn't find the words to say them. The right words. He knew the words he wanted to say but he didn't know how Amber would react to them. "Look Amber,I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since...well that kiss and I don't know what to feel. I know it's wrong but..." Corny stopped as Amber walked closer to him and placed a finger on his lips. "But it feels so right." She responded. Her eyes met with his. "Yes." Corny said letting out a breath of air. Amber got frustrated again and walked around the room. "Well then what do we do?! I don't want to be played so why don't you just come out and say it!" Corny stalled. The words he wanted to say were on the tip of his tongue. He was _afraid_. Afraid of whatever he was going to say was going to drive her away from him. That was the last thing he wanted.

Amber sat on the chair she was sitting on before Corny entered the room. Corny stood at the other end of the room in silence. What was he suppose to say? What could he say? Amber got up and began to head for the door. "Where are you going?" Corny asked stepping forward toward her. "Well you aren't saying much so I thought I would go wait for you to start that meeting and get a move on for the last show." Corny sighed. "Look. I don't know if you know how hard it is to do this but you can't just rush everything. We both need to get our heads straight and realise what we need to do and say. Why don't we either take time now or after the meeting to get out all of our feelings. What do you say?" Corny placed his hands on Amber's shoulders. Amber sighed and looked away from Corny's eyes. "Let's do it after the meeting. There is probably a lot of people waiting for you to get the meeting started and we don't want one of them to walk in here and see us together,right? Just go out there. Ill follow in a minute." Corny bent down to hug Amber because she was shorter than he was. Amber could feel his warmth when she wrapped her arms around him. "Alright. We will talk in a bit." He gave his famous Corny smirk and left the room. Amber wanted to cry. She understood why it was hard for Corny to say his true feelings because she was in the same position. She didn't know what emotion she was feeling. She was feeling all sorts of them. She took a deep breath and walked out of Corny's office to go to the meeting.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Link had saved Amber a seat beside him and Tracy for the meeting. She appreaciated him being nice to her but she didn't deserve it. She treated him like dirt when they were dating and now that he's with someone 'better' he was being nice and acting like a friend. Amber wasn't complaining. She had fell into a meltdown after the Miss Teenage Hairspray pagent. She realised that she needed to change her attitude if she didn't want to end up like her mother. In a way,she was happy that Inez had won because if Amber had won she would have been the same person. In a way,it gave her a well needed wake up. "...so I was thinking of getting things ready starting tomorrow and that includes rehearsing,is that alright with everyone?" Corny was about done his meeting. Everyone who sat in front of him nodded in agreement. "Alright. Everyone meet here at 9am sharp,thank you everyone for coming. You may go home now!" Link and Tracy stood up and Amber remained sitting. "Are you okay Amber?" Tracy asked. She kept her focus at Corny who was talking to one of the council members. She was trying to think of something to say because she knew Corny and her had to talk about everything. Get everything in the open. How was she suppose to say it,that was the problem. "Yeah. I am fine." Amber looked up at Tracy and Link holding hands in front of her. "Alright well,we will see you tomorrow then!" Link said giving her a smile as they headed out the exit with the others. Now it was only Corny and Amber.

His eyes caught her stare and his heart skipped a beat. Amber looked down to her fingernails and began to fidget. She could see Corny making his way over to where she was. Her heart was beating harder against her chest. Corny took a seat beside Amber. He didn't know if she wanted to say something first or if he should go ahead and say everything he was afraid to say in front of her. "Could we go into your office? I just don't want someone to walk by and hear everything." Amber spoke in a soft whisper without making eye contact with Corny. He grabbed Amber's hand and they walked together to his office. Amber was sitting on the chair and Corny stood in front of her. Was he going to talk first or was she? "Did you want to start to say something or do you want me to?" Corny spoke up. Amber didn't dare make eye contact with Corny. "Amber,I have not felt like this about you before. Only recently have I felt like this. I just wanted to get that out of the way. I don't know how to explain my feelings but they are sort of a tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know what to do about them. The last thing I want to do is scare you off. I know how much trouble I could get in and also you if your mother found out but that's beside the point..." Corny stopped what he was saying and grabbed Amber's hands and held them in his. Amber's heart rate was racing. "Amber Von Tussel I will do everything in my power not to hurt you. I could never hurt someone as kind,gentle and humane as you." Amber could feel her eyes begin to well up with tears. How could he be so perfect? Amber cleared her throat.

"Corny. Everything you just said is totally not true about me. I am not kind,gentle or humane as you claim that I am." Corny held her hands tighter and pulled her up from the seat. "You need to stop putting yourself down. Your mother has treated you like dirt and pushed you around for far to long,it's time for that real you to shine. Let it shine Amber!" His eyes sparkled. Amber blushed and turned her head away from Corny's glance. She blinked and her tears began to fall. She wanted the real beauty hidden underneath her shallow self to show but she was scared. "I can't Corny. The person I am now is all I know. I don't know how to change to be a better person." Corny placed his fingertips on her cheek. "That's where you are wrong Amber. You are changing as we speak. Don't you see? You are no longer cruel to anyone. You don't have to show anyone that you are better than them. I saw you talking to Tracy the other day. I remember when you couldn't stand her and now you and her are talking like human beings. Don't you see? You are not becoming your mother. Far from it." She didn't want to admit it but Corny was right. She was changing right before her very eyes. Her mother wouldn't care who Amber hurt in the process just as long as her daughter got to where she wanted her to be. At the top. Amber realised that if she hadn't had that meltdown after the Miss Teenage Pagent she wouldn't be who she was. It was kind of a cry of help or recognition that her real beauty was ready to come out. That's not to say that Amber didn't like being mean to people sometimes. At the time all she knew to go to the top was to beat up everyone who was above you or better than you so you could climb higher.

Amber wiped her eyes from the tears that were falling. She hated crying and most of all she hated crying in front of people. Her mother said it was a sign of weakness. "Great. Now I am crying. I hate crying in front of someone. It's a sign of weakness." Amber let go of Corny's hands and turned her back to him to wipe her eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now who told you that crying was a sign of weakness?" He said in such a whisper. She turned around to face him. "Take one guess." She replied with a chuckle in her voice. "Velma? Wow. She really corrupted your life and not for the good. Crying is not a bad thing and it's certainly not a sign of weakness. It's a sign that you are human and that you have emotions. Everyone cries. Noone likes to cry but it's an emotion and everyone feels sad sometimes." A smile appeared on Amber's face as she wiped away her tears again. Corny clasped his hands on Amber's face. They gazed into each other's eyes without saying a word. Corny leaned in closer to Amber's face. He could feel her breath quicken with her heartbeat against his skin. Amber closed her eyes and felt Corny's lips touch hers. Amber could feel a wave of emotion sweep through her body. She wrapped her arms around Corny's neck and deepened the kiss. Corny pulled apart and looked into Amber's eyes. Her eyes told a story. A story of dark tales filled with broken dreams and thoughts. She was broken inside.

"Corny. I don't know if this is right or not. I mean. What do you want me to say? You like me,I like you..let's date? This is serious. Serious feelings. Everything about this is serious." Amber hugged her arms around Corny's waist and placed her head on his chest. She could hear and feel his heat beating and it made her close her eyes and smile. Corny put his chin on top of Amber's head and rubbed her back. "I know it's serious Amber. Do you think I would play you around like this? God,I don't want to get beat by a girl." He chuckled slighty to take the weight off the situation. Amber placed her hand on Corny's chest and Corny placed a hand on her head. "Well my feelings for you Amber are real and I am willing to make this work..if you are?" Amber looked up at Corny's eyes that were sparkling in the light. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him again with more emotion than she ever kissed Link.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
Tracy and Corny stood there for moments on end just holding one another in each other's arms. Amber could hear Corny's heart beating against her ear. She looked up and stared into Corny's eyes. A smile appeared on his face. "Hey! I have an idea. Why don't we go on an 'official' date?" His eyes lit up as he spoke. A smile appeared on Amber's lips. "Really? Where?" She asked all giddy. "Oh,I don't know babe. I have to get everything set up to make everything perfect!" He leaned in and kissed her lips. "You don't have to go all out for me Corny." She said placing her hands on his broad shoulders. "Aww come on! I want to make everything perfect. Just like you." He tapped her nose with his fingertip. "Corny,you and I both know that I am not perfect. Far from it." She chuckled. "Well can you just at least let one person believe you are perfect?" He asked. Amber nodded. "Good. Now did you want to get start working on the finale before tomorrow?" He asked as he broke out of the hold. Amber grabbed his hand and realised that they were a perfect fit. Her heart began to beat faster as she kept staring at their hands. "What are you looking at?" Corny asked. Amber's gaze shot up to meet his eyes. "Oh...uh...nothing. It's just. Our hands..." Amber trailed off. "What about them honey?" He asked cupping her face in his hand. "They..are a perfect fit." She said with a sigh. Corny chuckled as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately.

Corny began to talk with the designers about what the dresses should look like for the girls and what the suits should look like on the boys. Amber was off talking to one of the camera man about the song numbers and where to place the camera. After Corny was done talking he walked over to Amber who didn't see him coming up behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder making her jump. She turned around with her hand on her heart and panting lightly. "Jesus Corny! Do you mind NOT doing that again?" She tried to keep a straight face while saying that but seeing Corny smile made her burst out laughing. Corny couldn't help but look into her eyes. How they sparkled when she laughed. Corny placed his hands on her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes. "Im sorry honey. I am very surprised at how much you know that goes into this show." She licked her lips. "Well you know I didn't learn it overnight. I did have someone teach me and believe me,that was the only thing she was good at was teaching me the ropes behind the scenes of the show." Corny nodded. "So what do you have planned for me tonight Corny?" She asked with her teasing eyes. Corny began to chuckle. "Haha. Honey,I don't even know what I am going to do yet so you'll just have to be patient." Amber sighed loudly. "You know that's not one of my best traits Corny. Damn you!" She playfully hit him on the shoulder. "I know it's not your strongest trait that's why I love to tease you!"

They spent another hour at the station just getting the small things ready for the big show so everyone could start working on the bigger issues the next day. Corny was in his office on the phone setting up plans for the date he had with Amber later that night. "Yes. I want a dozen roses...scattered...on the floor of course!...yes...wine please." Amber opened the door and saw Corny was on the phone. He turned his head to face the door and a state of panic grew on his face. "Don't call here again! Goodbye!" He hung up to let on he wasn't making plans for later on that night. Amber walked into the office and closed the door behind her. "Who was that?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Corny quickly had to come up with something to cover what he was doing. "Oh...noone...just...wrong number." He said with uncertainly. Amber's eyebrows raised a bit. "Oh. Okay." She licked her lips as she walked closer to him. "So listen Amber,you can go home now and get ready for your big night tonight and I will pick you up at 7 alright?" He pulled her close to him as her hands rested on his shoulders. "Can't you give away just a little bit of what's going to happen tonight." Amber begged as her lips pursed together. Corny smirked and bite his bottom lip. "Well one thing I do know...is that tonight you are going to be swept off your feet." He whispered into her ear making chills go down Amber's spine.

At that particular moment Amber didn't feel the need to put on a fake smile to let the world she was hiding her pain in the depths of her soul. She could walk out of that studio with a smile on her face and whistling a happy tune and not even care. Corny grabbed Amber's hand and held it in his. Amber kept thinking how she could ever hate this kind gentle man. His eyes sparkled in the darkest of nights. "So you just go home,get yourself ready and I will be there to pick you up at 7 ok?" He rubbed her hand with his thumb. She grinned. "One problem. What do I do or say to my mother?" She asked. The smile on Corny's face turned into a blank stare. "Oh damn! I forgot about that...umm...tell your mother you are going out for the night with Link and Tracy." He suggested. Amber placed a hand on her hip. "Yeah! Like my mother will believe that! She knows how much I hate Tracy..." They both stood in front of one another in complete silence. "I will just say I am going out for a walk for a couple hours...just to get some fresh air." She held on to Corny's hands tightly in hers. "Alright honey. You do whatever you think will work and I will be waiting for you." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on her lips. They said their goodbyes and Amber walked home from the station.

Amber arrived home a half an hour later after leaving the station Velma was pouring herself a scotch. Amber closed the door and began to take off her shoes. "You're home late." She said in a mono tone. "Yeah. I was working at the station for the final episode coming up in a few weeks. Corny wants us to go there everyday to work on it." Velma rolled her eyes as she took a drink from her scotch. "Do you want to know what I think of this whole idea?" Velma said following Amber to the living room. "Not really mother because you are against everything I do anyways." Amber said sitting down on the couch and reading through the magazine. "God damn it Amber! Why must you be so stubborn!" Velma cursed. "Ive learned from the best!" Amber said sarcastically. Velma finished her drink and put it in the sink. "Oh by the way mother,I am going out for a walk tonight." Amber said without looking up from the magazine. "Why? For what purpose? Von Tussels never go out late at night...walking!" Velma spat placing her hands on her hips. Amber put down her magazine. "Jesus mother! Would you just lay off! It's just a walk." She walked by her mother and slammed her bedroom door shut and got ready for her date with Corny in a couple hours.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
After trying on everything in her closet she finally settled for a perfect outfit. "I seriously need new clothes!" She looked at herself in the mirror,fluffed up her hair for the final time. She grabbed her light pink lipstick and smeered it on her lips. She put her lips together in a kissing position and let them go. She grabbed her favorite fragrance and sprayed some on her neck and on her wrists. She was ready to go. She opened her bedroom door and she walked out. She saw her mother sipping on a brandy and reading the magazine that Amber was reading earlier. "You look pretty spiffy to be going out for a walk don't you think?" She asked walking over to Amber. Amber rolled her eyes. She was moving as quickly as she could to escape lingering questions coming from her mother's mouth. "It's fine Mother!" She said putting on her heels. "No it's not fine Amber! When did this whole lying to me where you are going start?" She placed her hand on her hip and tapped her foot on the wood floor. "FINE! You wanna know where I am really going? I am going on a date. Now will you stop questioning me?" Amber raised her tone which startled Velma. "Who are you going on a date with? Where are you going?" The questions continued. Amber was about ready to lose it with her mother. She grabbed her sweater and put it on and faced her mother. "Look,I know you are trying to repatch everything that happened over the years when you didn't care about my personal life but I am old enough to take care of myself and it's too late to start being a mother rather than a manager." Amber opened the door and slammed it close. The last words Amber said to Velma stung her heart and broke it. She didn't even realise that she was trying to get closer with her daughter. But looking back on it,she was. Ever since getting fired at the last Miss Teen Hairspray Pagent she wanted to get on the same page as Amber but after what Amber just said that it was too late to start being a mother made Velma really scared. Was she losing her daughter? She was beginning to think so.

Amber wasn't waiting long for Corny to pick her up. She opened the car door to the passenger side and got in. "You are looking beautiful!" He leaned in and kissed Amber ever so gently on the lips. Amber's lips began to quiver. He smiled in his famous Corny Collins smirk and drove off. "So where are we going?" She asked licking her lips. "You don't give up do you? Just wait. We will be there momentarily." He continued driving for about 10 minutes and then he parked the car in the middle of nowhere. "Where are we Corny?" He got out of the car and walked around to the other side to open Amber's door for her. He extended his hand in front of her for her to take it. She took his hand and he closed the door for her. He tightened his grip on her hand and began walking. Amber figured she was in some sort of park but it was hard to tell because it was night. All of a sudden Amber saw a flickering glow coming from up ahead. "Corny,what's that?" She asked keeping up with his quick pace. He turned to face her and smiled. Then it all came into view. In the middle of the park was a table with a candle on it and 2 chairs. "Ohh..Corny." Amber was breathtaken. Corny led her to a seat and pushed it in for her and he had a seat across the table from her. "Corny...this is just..." He placed his finger on her lips causing her to stop talking. "Don't say anything. Just enjoy the moment." He took his finger away and she just smiled. Then 2 waiters come from out of nowhere with 2 dishes of food. One waiter put a dish in front of Amber and the other waiter put the other dish in front of Corny. Both waiters lifted the top and in front of them was a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. "Thank you guys!" Corny said to the two waiters as they left. "Did you set this all up?" Amber asked taking her fork and twirling her spaghetti on her fork. "No. Of course not." He said with a smirk on my face. "Well whoever did it...it's really nice." She said taking a bite of her meal.

After the lovely meal they both decided to take a walk along the main street in downtown Baltimore. They were holding hands and Amber suddenly felt scared to who saw her holding hands with Corny Collins. With someone who was way older than she was. She was becoming paranoid as they continued to walk down the street. She would look all around her to see who was looking at them. "Amber? What's the matter? You seem to be acting...well strange." He stopped walking and turned to face Amber. "Oh..i'm sorry. I'm fine,really." She gave him a geniune smile and they continued on their walk until suddenly Brenda and LouAnn were in front of them. Their faces nearly dropped to the cement floor when they saw Amber and Corny together. And holding hands. Amber and Corny let go of one another's hand and they stood in front of Brenda and LouAnn. "Corny...what the hell are you doing on a date...with an 18 year old..." Brenda approached him. Amber realised why she felt paranoid earlier on. "Are you some kind of pervert or something?" LouAnn gave Amber a look and turned to face Corny. Brenda stood in front of Amber. "Let me tell you about Corny Collins here. He isn't all that cracked up to be let me tell you. He may be sweet and innocent on the surface...but if he wants something he won't stop until he gets it...and he doesn't care who he hurts!" She growled in Amber's face. Amber was petrified. She looked at Corny whose eyes were ready to bulge out of his head. LouAnn patted Corny on the chest and brushed past him and me in a force. "Have a good night pervert!" They said in an evil tone as they walked off with their own lives laughing down the street.

Amber was humilated and this time it wasn't from her mother's doing. Her and Corny just looked at each other. Amber was searching his face for something to be said while Corny didn't know what to make out of that situation. "What the hell was that all about?!" Amber said in a loud tone. Corny was searching for the words too say. "I uh...oh I don't...know." He managed to say. "What did Brenda mean by that you won't stop until you get something...what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Amber placed her hands on her hips. Corny knew exactly what Brenda meant and he didn't want to admit that he was keeping something very secretive from Amber. "She just means...when I want something I don't stop at nothing to get it!" He flashed Amber a smile but Amber wasn't having any of it. "Stupid bitches calling you a pervert...I don't know what to make out of this situation now.." Amber sat on the curb of the street and placed her head in her hands. Corny didn't know what to do so he took a seat beside her and rubbed her back. "Maybe this isn't what it's suppose to be...maybe we weren't made for each other." Amber wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. "What do you mean? Will you stop talking nonsense." Corny said wiping a tear from her eye. "No Corny! Don't you see? I don't think I can handle people walking by us and having them calling you a 'pervert'..I could handle the girls calling me names on the show...I just can't handle it now." Amber said looking at him in the eyes. "What are you saying? You just want to give up on us like that? Come on Amber! They are only girls who have no lives and want make everyone around them miserable. We are better than them." Corny encouraged. He couldn't give up on her yet. His feelings were crazy for her. Amber got off the curb and looked down at Corny who was holding her hand. "Corny...I just need some time to think about this. I can't rush into something like this...I just don't feel right about this. Can you respect that?" He nodded while running his thumb over her fingers. "Can you take me home now?" He got off the curb and they walked back to where he parked the car to drive her home.

Corny stopped in front of Amber's house. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever to Corny. "You going to show up at the station tomorrow...for rehersals?" He asked in a soft tone. She began picking at her nails and nodded without making eye contact with him. "Look,I am sorry about tonight Amber." He said as he reached for her hand but she moved it and turned her gaze toward the window. Corny felt powerless. He didn't know what he could do or say to make her happy. "Alright then. Goodnight." He didn't want to end the night like that but what else could he do?" Amber opened the door and closed it without looking back or anything. He took a deep breath and drove off to home. Amber slammed the front door and was about to head to bed when she saw her mother coming out of the bathroom wearing her nightgown. "How was your date?" Amber kept her head down and turned into her bedroom. "Hey! I asked you a question!" Velma's voice was full of concern. "It was alright." Amber grumbled in response. "Just alright? Honey,you usually have say more than just that when you come home from a date." Velma walked closer to Amber in her room. Amber turned around rapidly. "IT WAS ALRIGHT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amber screamed. Velma quickly left her room,closed the door and headed to bed herself. Amber fell to the ground and began to sob. Corny arrived home and he grabbed the phone and began to dial a number. "Hello...Brenda? Yeah it's me. I'll be right over." And with that he hung up and left.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
Amber didn't sleep a wink that night. She tossed,turned and stared up at the ceiling in hopes that the answers she needed would fall to her. But they didn't. She began to doubt herself. Did she really,truly love Corny? Her eyes were just about through with all the tears that she cried that night. She looked out the window and saw the sun shining through her bedroom window. She didn't have the energy to get out of bed but she knew that she had to because she had to go to the station and she wasn't ready to see Corny's face. She pulled back the blankets that covered her through the night and sat up in her bed. "I can't face him today. I just can't." She whispered to herself. Then she heard her bedroom doorknob being turned and her mother made an appearance. "Hey. Don't you have to go to the station?" Amber could tell she was frightened to be near her daughter after the outburst that happened when she came home. "Yeah...I do." Amber said looking down on the floor. She didn't know if she was up for it or not but the one thing that she needed to do was that she can't run away from this. She had to deal with it head on.

Amber walked out of her bedroom and headed to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Her mother was in the living room reading the newspaper and sipping her black coffee. "Everything alright Amber?" She heard her mother ask. Amber clenched the counteredges with all she could and closed her eyes. "Yes. Everything is fine." Truth be told. Everything wasn't fine. Not even close. "I just thought I would ask because last night everything definitely didn't seem alright." Her mother responded again. Amber poured the boiling hot water into a cup. "Just...leave it please mother. Thank you." Amber pleaded. She stirred her tea and headed into the living room to have a seat and to read the newspaper. "Jesus Amber! You look like you didn't sleep a wink!" Velma exclaimed when she caught a sight of her daughter. "I know. I even feel like it too." Amber took a seat on the couch and grabbing a piece of the newspaper. "You know that I am here if you ever want to talk,right?" Velma said in a quiet hush tone. Amber couldn't believe the change of heart her mother was having in front of her eyes. "Mother. Can you stop trying to suck up to you and acting like a mother after all these years of not being one. It's not going to work. You screwed things up a long time ago and now you can't go back like that to fix them up." Amber took a big sip of her tea. Velma had to change the subject and fast. "So how are things at the station for the final show coming along?" Amber put down her section of the newspaper and looked at her mother. "Things are alright. Just frustrating because we still have to deal with auditions at the end at this month." Velma nodded. Amber finished her tea and left the living room to go get ready to go out.

"All ready to leave?" Velma asked. Amber smoothed out her dress. "Yep. I don't know when I will be home so I might not be here for dinner or I might be. I don't know." Velma just gave a smile. "Alright. Well,i'm off." Amber said as she opened the door and closed it and left. Velma stood there for a moment realising that what Amber had said earlier was right. She can't just all of a sudden start being a mother she never was after all these years. It wasn't healthy for a relationship that was strained like this one. Velma remembered back 18 years ago when she found out she was pregnant. She was outraged. She never wanted to have kids in her life. She didn't want to have to worry about someone else besides herself. To say that she didn't think about getting an abortion would be lying. Velma headed back to her seat in the living room and continue to reminisce. When Amber was born those bright blue eyes stood out to Velma more than anything else. She tried her hardest to love Amber with all that she could. But she neglected Amber throughout her childhood. Velma got the job at the station when Amber was only 5. She found it very hard to do her job and to look after a child on the side. To say that Velma was tired at the end of each day was an understatment. When Amber was a teenager she learned how to do things on her own since her mother was usually never around to have talks like every mother does with their daughters. Looking back Velma realised she should have been there for her daughter when she needed her. It's not like she planned on having a child but she couldn't herself to terminate the baby. Velma realised that a tear was falling from her eye. She was not the one to sob over something like this. Was this a sign of Velma growing emotion? Whatever it was it scared Velma.

Amber was almost at the station when she began thinking what she should say to Corny. There was no doubt in her mind that he would want to talk to her throughout the time that she was there. What was she suppose to say? She didn't even know what she was feeling and that couldn't even be put into words. She got to the front doors of the station. She couldn't go in right away. She stared up at the top of the building and sighed. She saw from the corner of her eye that Tammy and Shelley walking into the station. They both looked at her before walking in the front doors. Amber turned to look to the left and saw Brenda and LouAnn heading to the station. Amber quickly walked into the station. She could see the set being built and so far no Corny. She sighed a breath of relief. She walked closer to the set and saw the two twins,Noreen and Doreen. "Hey Amber!" They said together as they approched her wearing the same outfits as they usually did. "Hello girls,how are you?" Amber asked giving a smile. She began talking to them when she caught sight of Link and Tracy heading toward the set. She said her goodbyes to the girls. "Hey Link! Hey Tracy!" She said giving them both a hug. Link and Tracy exchanged glances. "Everything okay Amber?" Link asked letting go of Amber's shoulders. Amber gave a confused look. "What do you mean?" She tilted her head. "Oh,it's just that you are normally not nice to us...well since everything has happend. But you have been nice to us since Prom and it's not that we are complaining or anything because it's really nice..." Tracy went on. Link put his hand up. "Trace,your rambling again." Tracy blushed and smiled. "Well I have done a lot of thinking and well I don't want to be like my mother. I want to be the opposite of her and lately she's been trying to be the mother she never was and I keep telling her that it's too late for that." They nodded. "Well if you ever want to talk you know where to find us." Link said giving a wink. He grabbed Tracy's hand and walked off to help out on the set. Amber sighed.

She watched everyone hang up the lights and do other things on the set. Little did she know someone was watching her every move. Observing in everything that she did. She went backstage to look at all the dresses that were made for the final show. There was a tag above the rack that had her name written and below it were all the dresses that she could wear for that final show. She looked through all the dresses and all of them were stunning in their own way. She loved the material. The way it felt on her fingertips. And all of styles that she would wear. Lace. Silk. Velvet. It was just heaven for her! But this one dress made her remember back to when she was a kid. It reminded her of a dress she use to wear a long time ago. It was pink and white and the material was silk. It came off the shoulders slightly and was slightly above her knee. She almost had the same exact dress when she was 8 and her mother was working at the station. Velma would have dresses especially made for Amber. Velma wanted Amber to be fabulous just like she was and that is how she warped Amber's little innocent mind. She was sucked in to her mother's thought of beauty and it stuck. Every week new dresses would be made for little Amber and that was why she loved feeling the material of the dresses on her fingertips. A voice came behind her made her snap out of her thought. "Can we talk?"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
Amber slowly turned around and was faced with Corny standing in front of her. Amber cursed to herself silently. Amber studied Corny's face for a moment. He looked like he didn't sleep at all and his eyes were filled with worry. "No Corny,we can't. Because I would like to use my time here wisely and I would like to reherse for the final show." And with that she turned on her heel and walked away from him. Corny sighed and walked back to his office. Link approached him. "Hey old man! What's going on?" He joked. Corny gave him a look which scared Link a bit. "Woah man you don't look so hot!" Link placed his hand on Corny's shoulder. Corny pushed it off. "Yeah! That's right. This 'old man' isn't feeling so 'hot' Link! You wanna know why? I bet you do because you are into everyone's business! You gossip rat!." By this time everyone who was near Corny could hear what he was saying to Link,including Amber. She could see the tears welling up in his eyes. "I am sick of this life and everyone who's in it! I am sick of everyone who look at me in a different light. I am sick of it all! Got that Link!?" Corny was breathing heavily when he was finished. Link slowly backed away from Corny. He remained standing looking at everyone as the tears fell down his face. And then he caught sight of Amber,staring at him helplessly. Corny slammed his office door. "Excuse me for one second." Amber said to Doreen as she headed to Corny's office.

She knocked silently but when there was no response she knocked harder. He turned the door handle and he didn't expect to see Amber before him. "What do you want?" He asked in a solemn tone. He walked away from the door and Amber walked in and closed the door. Brenda and LouAnn saw this happening. "There is totally something going on between them." LouAnn said with her arms crossed on her chest. Brenda nodded. "Well we might just have to stir up some drama then now won't we?" Brenda said with a smirk on her face. "What are you thinking Brenda?" Brenda didn't say a word. She just smiled. "Corny what the hell just happened out there?" Amber asked standing in front him as he wiped away his tears. "What do you care? You don't give two cents about me. About us." He looked a different way. "Oh please. You are going to start this? Do you not think of anyone besides yourself? Oh god,of course you don't. You only care about one person and one person only. That's yourself. Do you not care about how this is affecting me?" She placed her hands on her hips. He got up in a rage. "Don't you dare put this on yourself! I do think of other people besides myself when I care for them. You know how much you mean to me. We have discussed this over and over for the last little while. I don't even know what to say anymore!" He turned his back to her. She sighed loudly. "Look Corny. I do care for you,very much. I just don't know what to think after what happened last night with Brenda and LouAnn. We could get in a lot of trouble with this. If my mother found out she would kill me and you could get fired. Like don't you think about that?" She rubbed her hands over his arms comforting him. He bowed his head and turned to face her. "Of course I do think about that honey. But when you are so much in love you don't think about that. The only thing I think about is you,and only you." Amber smiled.

"But what are we going to do about LouAnn and Brenda. It's obvious they know. Who knows what they'll do." Amber said biting her nails. Corny grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her mouth. "I don't know Am. Do you want me to talk to them? What do you want me to do?" He caressed her cheek. Amber sighed. "I don't know Corny. I feel like we are walking on very thin ice and one little thing could break this for us. Our happiness." He nodded. "I know sweetie. I guess we could just try going on with our lives being together and whatever obstacle comes our way is no match for us,right?" Amber gave a smile and wrapped her arms around Corny's broad body tightly. He grinned. He loved having her so close to his body. It drove him wild. "You know I love you right?" He whispered kissing her hair while still holding her close to him. "Yes I know that Corny. I love you too. I have never felt like this about someone like I do with you." She looked deep into his eyes. A smile appeared on his face. "We can make this work. Even if I have to do everything in my power I will make sure that you are happy." He nuzzled her nose with his. "I think you scared Link out of his skin when you shouted at him." Amber said. Corny nodded. "I didn't mean to,I guess I just snapped. Man,he's going to hate me now." He ran his hand through his hair. "No he's not going to hate you. Everyone has a breaking point and that was yours. You are human. If he knows you like I know you he knows that you are kind hearted and a very caring person." A smile appeared on his face.

"What have I done to deserve you?" He cupped his hands on Amber's face. "Just being you. That's what made my heart fall in love with you." She leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her neck and made the kiss stronger. Amber's tongue began to tease Corny's. She could hear him beginning to groan against her lips. His kiss was like a hunger. He needed it. Corny broke away from the kiss to get some air. A smile appeared on Amber's face. "I love you Amber Von Tussel." He said. Amber could feel his breath on her lips. "And I love you Corny Collins." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He was so scared to let her go. He just wanted her near for the rest of his life. He never felt so sure of something like this. Amber stared into Corny's eyes. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly and then more forcefully. They were so into the kiss that they didn't hear the door open. Someone had saw them.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"What the hell is going on here!?" Shouted Link Larkin. Amber quickly pulled away from Corny. Both of their expressions looked like a deer in the headlights. Link walked more into the room and held a deep stare on both of them. "L-Link..what are yo-you doing here?" Amber spoke up. Corny cleared his throat. "Link..it isn't what you think. Believe me." Link sent a look Corny's way which made Corny shut up immediately. "Oh? So what is it then? She was choking on a piece of cheese? Come on Corny,I am not that stupid! Do you know how much trouble you guys can get into?!" Link raised his voice. Amber took a seat on the couch. "Look Link. Corny and I have discussed the possibility of getting into trouble many times but we can't help how we feel." She said using the same words that he used on her when he broke up with her to go out with Tracy. "Oh don't you patronize me with the same words I said to you when we broke up." He looked up at me. "Look Link,what else do you want me to say? I love Corny. And I can't help that. You can't change my mind about what I feel for him." Amber said sternly. Link stood up. "I don't want to change your mind about any of this! I am trying to bring your head out of the clouds and realise how much trouble and damage you could cause!" He growled.

Corny stepped closer to Amber and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Listen Link,we don't want to get you into trouble so we would really appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut about all of this." Link sighed and turned his gaze to the side. "I don't know if I can you guys..." He began to say. Amber placed her hands on his shoulders. They looked into one anothers eyes for a moment. "You know I don't want to put you into a position but this is important." Amber whispered. Link nodded while keeping his focus on Amber's eyes. "Alright fine. Ill do it but I won't enjoy it!" Link sighed taking a seat back on the couch. Amber sighed as she stole a gaze from Corny who had a smile on his face. "Thank you so much Link." Corny spoke up. Link nodded. "Well I am going to leave and help out the others out there for the show." Link got off the couch and gave Amber a hug. Amber didn't expect that from him but she gladly accepted him. He shook Corny's and headed out of the room. Amber breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought we were dead there for a second." She wrapped her arms around Corny's slender body. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "But you know that with what just happened we have to be extremely careful." She nodded and snuggled close to him.

Over the next few weeks they continued to work on the final show. Amber was getting really stressed out by it because the Corny Collins Show was everything to her and it really upset her that it was in Corny's contract that once the current batch of kids on the show graduate it's time to find new ones. Which made sense because they had to go off and make a living,they couldn't keep being one of the Nicest Kids In Town. Even though Amber wanted to do everything in her power. She thought long and hard if they would be willing to hire her for a job working on the Corny Collins show. Something like her mother did. She never did approach Corny or the other staff about it though.

Amber thought it would be a waste of breath. She was looking at all her old dresses that she wore throughout the show. They kept every single dress which amazed Amber. The one the she loved the most was the one she wore for the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pagent. It was a lovely color and she loved the floral arrangement that came with it. She traced her fingertips over the material and sighed. She was so into what she was doing she didn't hear Corny come up behind her. He stood there for a moment just taking her in and then he spoke. "Are you okay?" He spoke in a boastful tone which made Amber snap out of her dream state and into reality. "Jesus Corny! You scared the living daylights out of me." She placed her hand on top of her chest to calm her racing heart. "Well I hope I won't knocking the night lights out of you." He walked in closer to her. He turned around to see if anyone was around so they wouldn't be spotted. Corny then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in.

They pulled away quickly even though they didn't want to but knew it was for the best. Corny saw Tracy walking by so Corny cleared his throat. "So Miss Von Tussle is the work that I asked for you to do done yet?" Amber didn't catch on. "You didn't ask...me to do any work." She responded confused. Corny then coughed loudly and shook his head in the direction where Tracy was. Amber lifted her head and then smiled. "Ohhh you mean that work. Yes I got it all done. Anything else you would like me to do Mr Collins?" She asked in a polite manner. A smile crept on Corny's face. "No. That will do Miss Von Tussle...just don't get into trouble." He turned his back on her and walked away. Tracy then approached Amber and started talking to her. "He's really working us hard eh?" She asked. Amber looked past Tracy as Corny was trying to get her attention. She couldn't understand what he was trying to say but Amber tried her best to retain her focus on Tracy so she wouldn't look behind her. Corny grabbed a piece of paper and a black marker and began to write on the paper. Amber turned her attention to Tracy who was talking about herself and Link. When Corny had finished writing on the piece of paper he raised the paper up for Amber to read. She had to squint to read what it said but she managed to read the message. "_Meet me later in my office" _it said.

After talking to Tracy,Amber tried to find something to do before heading to Corny's office. She began to look through all the clothes that were mandatory for the Nicest Kids In Town to wear for the final show. At the top of each rack had a name for each of them and that was their rack with their clothes. She saw Link's name at the top of racks. She began to go through the clothes that were hanging up for him. Mostly blue and black suits. Those were his speciality. She knew that like she knew the back of her hand. She ran a fingertip down a seam of his suit when something startled her. "Are you coming or not?" Asked Corny. Considering they were in a dark part of the station she could still see his eyes twinkle. A comforting feeling overcame her. She extended her hand waiting for Corny to take it and lead her to where he wanted. He closed his office door and locked it,no intruders this time. He then closed the blnds and stared at Amber who was sitting on the couch looking at him. How he loved her innocence. He quickly joined Amber on the couch and began to kiss her passionately.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**WARNING!: This chapter contains graphic scenes. If you feel uncomfortable reading this chapter this is your chance to get out now. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**WARNING**

WARNING

**FINAL WARNING!**

Chapter Sixteen  
Amber could feel her hairs stand up on end the way he touched her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he layed her softly on the couch. She opened her eyes and found his eyes looking back at her as he was laying on top of her. His breath tingling her lips. "I love you Amber." He whispered as he began to kiss her neck. She could feel her spine send chills through her body. Noone or nothing had ever made her feel like she did at that moment. "Ohh Corny. I love you so much" She whispered out in the heat of emotion. "Do you want me as much as I want you?" He asked as he continued to nuzzle her neck. Amber bite her bottom lip as she gripped tightly on Corny's hair. He pulled away from her to stare into her beautiful eyes. "Do you want to do this?" He asked sincerely. Amber thought about it for a moment. This was the biggest moment in her life and she didn't want to throw something like this away without thinking about it. "Are you sure you want it Corny? This is also big moment for you too." Corny sighed and ran his fingers along Amber's jawline. "Amber I love you so much and I want to go to the next level to show more of my love for you..." Amber sighed.

"I love you too Corny with all my heart I just don't want us to rush into things and then everything gets screwed up." Amber sat upright on the couch and thought. What might happen was the most sacred thing to happen to her. It was her innocence she was going to lose. She loved Corny,there was no doubt about that. "What are your thoughts?" Corny broke the silence. Amber's head lifted up to find Corny's eyes staring at her. "I don't know Corny. I really don't know. I have so many thoughts going on in my head right now it's driving me crazy." Corny took a seat beside Amber and rubbed her back with the tips of his fingers. They sat in silence for a moment and then Amber spoke up again. "My mother never taught about the meaning of the 'birds and the bees'. They way I learned about it is when I was younger I use to wait for my mom at the station for her to be done and when I went to go look for her I would hear noises coming from the back room. I would constantly ask my mother about what I heard. She was embarrassed to know that her own daughter caught her in the 'act'. As I got older I learned more and more about it in school. My mother's famous catchphrase was 'When you do that with another person you immediately fall in love.' HAH! Everytime she did that she was with a different guy!" Amber took a breath. "Well to be honest Amber that really doesn't sound surprising considering it's your mother." A slight chuckle escaped from Amber's lips.

"I don't want you to think that I am making excuses not to do it with you Corny. I just thought I would explain this to you." Amber's eyes met with Corny's. He smiled. "I understand Amber. I don't want to presure you into anything that you don't want to do." Amber thought to herself how could she possibly end up with the greatest guy on the face of the earth. "What have I done to deserve someone like you..." Amber said smiling as she faced Corny. His eyes lit up when she spoke. He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. He laid her back down on the couch and continued kissing her with more force. He could hear her groaning against his lips as he teased her tongue with his. His heart beat was racing and felt like it was going to burst again his chest. "Ohhh I love you so much Amber." He grunted as his hot breath touched Amber's lips. Amber realised she could feel Corny's hands on her bare skin. She lifted her head to see that Corny was unbuttoning her dress. Her body was filled with desire. Corny ran his hands over Amber's tender breasts. His touch was driving her insane. He removed her white lacy bra and he began to explore her body with his hands.

"Ohhh Corny. Your touch...Mmmm." She heard him moan as he trailed his hands down her stomach and stopping at her hips. He slowly began to take off her underwear and exposing her. He was taken back by how beautiful she was. He slowly began to tease her in that one special area. She began to squirm with each touch. Corny then unbuckled his pants and before Amber could take a breath he entered her slow. Amber tried to gasp for a breath as he began to pick up a pace. "Ahhh...oohhh...Corrnnnyyy!" Amber began to moan. Moments later they both released themselves. Sweat was pouring off Corny's body and he was panting loudly. Amber had never felt like she did that in that second. "Wow...Corny...that was...wow!" Amber exhaled. A smile was marked across Corny's face. "I love you so much Amber...always remember that sweetie." Amber sighed. She ran her fingernails across Corny's face gently. "I know babes. I love you too." Amber moved herself over on the couch so Corny would have more room beside her. "Please tell me I don't have to go home now.." She whispered. He looked deep into her eyes. "You don't have to go home. You can stay here with me...just let me go find a blanket for both of us. I will be right back." He got off the couch,got dressed and left the room to find a blanket.

After searching and hunting for a stupid blanket he finally found one. He entered his office and closed the door. "You would think it would be easier to find a stupid blanket than what I had to do!" He said. No response came from Amber. "Amber?" He walked in front of the couch to find Amber sound asleep. A smile crept on his face as he gently put the blanket on her. He slowly got on the couch and snuggled up to Amber. Within minutes Corny was sound asleep. He couldn't be any happier. Everytime he saw Amber smile his heart would skip a beat. He finally felt what love felt like and he never wanted to give that up. Not for a million dollars!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
Amber felt a head on her waist. She lifted up the blanket and saw that she was naked. She slowly turned over to see Corny sound asleep. She immediately remember what had happened. A smile crept on her face. She knew that what just happened was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her. The event that just happened was the best way to show another person that you love them. She grabbed Corny's hand and held it in hers. She closed her eyes again but they opened again. She looked all over the room in hopes to find a clock somewhere. "Shit." She whispered. She tried not to jump out of the couch to wake Corny but she was alarmed that it was the middle of the night and that her mother was on the lookout for her. She grabbed the blanket from the couch and realised that was the only blanket that they had which left Corny butt naked. She screamed quietly and placed it back over Corny so he wouldn't wake up. "Shoot!" She said to herself again. Amber paced the room in hopes to find some sort of clock. She saw a watch on Corny's desk. She tried to read what the time said in the dark but was having no luck. She turned on the desk light and turned back to Corny who was thankfully still sound asleep. The clock read 3:32am.

Amber placed her hand on her head and continued pacing the room. She grabbed her dress which was laying on the floor and put it on. Corny began to stir awake. He opened his eyes and saw Amber standing in the middle of the room. "What's wrong?" He asked as he sat up on the couch and stretched. "Corny! Do you know what time it is! My mom is going to kill me!" She said as she walked closer to Corny who draped the blanket more around him. "Since when did you care about your mother! It's time that you start living your life without her...she wants to become apart of your life all of a sudden...why are you letting her?" He reached out and grabbed Amber's hands and ran over them with his thumbs. "I don't know but if she finds out what I have just done and with who...she will literally kill me!" Amber sighed loudly. Corny pulled Amber closer to him. She now stood in front of him while he was still sitting on the couch. "Corny. I am sorry I don't mean to be like this but I really have to go." She tried to pull away but he pulled her back on the couch and began kissing her forcefully. She wrapped her arm around his neck and deepened the kiss. She really knew that she had to leave but she couldn't. The way Corny held her and kissed her was just heaven in itself. He began to kiss down her neck and on her collarbone. That was the spot where she got shivers everytime he kissed it.

"Corny...ohhh Corny...you know you are such a tease to me and I love you but I really have to go!" She said with all the willpower she had. Corny's touch,his smell...his everything about him drove her wild. "I know baby but can't you stay just a little while longer..?" He asked still kissing her neck making her heart skip a beat. "No Corny I can't. If my mother is by chance out looking for me she might come here and see us and then what? I am dead!" Corny opened his eyes and stopped kissing her neck. A smile appeared on his face. "You are beautiful...did you know that?" He whispered as he began to nudge his nose under Amber's chin. "I should know it because you tell me enough times but it never gets old!" Corny chuckled softly as he ran his fingertips along Amber's soft cheek. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly on his lips. Corny wrapped his around her slender body and pulled her closer to him. "I love you so much" Amber whispered as she placed a hand on Corny's face while still kissing him tenderly. They got so lost in one another they didn't hear the door handle trying to open. All of sudden the door opened up with such a force that Corny and Amber stopped what they were doing and looked up. Amber had wished that she didn't because the person who stood in between the door frame was none other than Velma Von Tussle.

"AMBER!" She screamed. Amber could feel her heart beating so hard against her chest she thought it was going to burst out. She quickly grabbed the blanket that covered her and Corny and tried to cover as much as she could of her body. "Mother...what are you...doing here?" Amber tried to calm herself down but it wasn't going to happen! "What do you mean what am I doing here?! Do you know what time it is!? What the hell do you think you are do-" Velma walked more into the room and found Corny. Velma's mouth nearly dropped to the floor when she put the pieces of the puzzle together. "What the hell do you think you are doing my daughter Corny!" Velma shouted. She could feel the tears beginning to fall down her face. "Uhh I uum...well you see..." Corny began to talk. Amber placed two fingers upon his lips to stop him from talking. "Look mother. Since when did you care about? You are all of a sudden acting all motherly..." Amber got off the couch and fixed her dress. She walked toward her mother and stood infront of her. "This isn't about me Amber! This is about you. Do you know what the hell you were doing! You were throwing everything that you are away! For god sakes Amber!' Velma placed her hand on her head and began to pace around the room. Corny was still on the couch not moving or saying a word.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
"Mother. You can't tell me what to do. I love him. Yes,love! Something that you claim that you have felt before but I doubt it!" Velma was getting really hot under the collar. She lashed her anger out at Amber by letting her hand come across her face in a loud smack. Amber could feel her cheek sting after it happened. She placed her hand on the cheek and looked back at her mother. "How dare you...you...COW!" She screamed at her. Corny got off the couch and placed his hands on Amber's shoulders. "I'm the cow! Are you kidding me? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror Amber! Let's be reasonable!" Velma placed her hands on her hips and gave a look toward Corny and Amber. "Get out...GET OUT NOW!" Amber screamed as tears began to run down her cheeks and burning her one cheek that was recently slapped by her own mother. "You can't tell me what to do! I am your mother and what I say goes. And what I say right now is that you are coming home with me right now missy!" She reached out and grabbed Amber's arm and started to drag her away. Amber reached her arm out toward Corny and he grabbed it and tried to pull her away from Velma as best as he could. He failed. Amber's arm slipped out of grip with Corny and her mother dragged her out of the studio and into the car. Velma and Amber didn't say a word to one another on the drive home. Velma kept muttering words as '_slut' _and _'whore'_ Amber could hear them very well but didn't want to say a thing. She looked out the window and a lonely tear fell down from her eyes. _What have I gotten myself into_,Amber thought.

Velma parked the car in the driveway and exited out of the car. Amber continued to sit in the car for a few moments while her mother walked into the house and slammed the front door. Amber took a deep breath and opened the car door and entered the house. Velma was nowhere to be found at first. All of a sudden Amber could hear things being rummaged around in. Amber began to walk to her room and saw that her light was on. Her heart began to race as she approached her bedroom. Velma was throwing clothes around and trying to stuff a large amount into a travel bag. "What do you think you are doing?" Amber's voice startled Velma as she stopped what she was doing and faced her daughter. "What! You didn't think I would still let you live with me after what you did! Filthy sut!" Velma turned around and began to pull Amber's clothes off the hooks and throwing them on the ground. "MOTHER STOP IT! STOP IT!" Amber rushed into the room and began to pick up the clothes off the floor as Velma tried to pull them out of her hands. "NO! You will no longer be living with me. I can't have you in my house. I don't care where you go. I don't care if you go live with Corny but you won't be living with me that's for damn sure!" Velma grunted through her teeth. 

Velma grabbed the clothes out of Amber's hands and threw them back on the ground and walked over top of them on purpose in front of Amber. Amber fell to the ground sobbing uncontrolbly. "You brought this up by yourself. You didn't need any of my help to screw up your life!' Velma spat while she watched her daughter sob on the floor of her bedroom. "Mother. You can't do this to me. Alright. You can't just think that something like this won't happen again! I friggen love him! You wouldn't know what love was if it bite you on the ass!" Amber stood up on her feet and stared at her mother who placed her hands on her hips and scoffed at the sight of her daughter being in 'love'. "Don't you dare speak to me like that you selfish little brat!" Amber stood in front of her mother with a smirk on her face. "If i'm a brat that's only because you taught me how to be. I don't know how else to be. YOU taught me that. So that only makes you a bigger brat and a bigger something else but I will refrain myself from saying the actual word." Amber walked right past her mother and out of the room. She could hear Velma's shoes clinking on the ground as she followed her. "How dare you say those things to me! I am your mother and I will not tolerate it!" Amber quickly spun around on her heel and faced her mother. "You still call yourself that? Please! You haven't been a mother at all to me! You are no mother to me,never have been and never EVER will be! So go ahead! Pack my things and kick me out. Anywhere I go from here is better than living with you!" 

Velma could feel the back of her eyes begin to burn. She closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them and tears began to fall. Amber walked back to her room and quickly began to pack so she could leave the house as soon as possible. Velma slowly walked back to her room and watched as her daughter packed rapidly. "Amber,you know you don't have to leave right now...I mean...we can talk about this." Amber didn't look up at her mother. She continued throwing things into her bag. She zipped up her bag and was about to leave the room when she saw her mother standing in the doorway with tears running down her face. "Please don't leave. Don't leave tonight. We can talk about this. We can work things out. I'm sorry for the way I have treated you. I should realise that you are going to do whatever you want in your life no mat-" Velma spoke when Amber interupted her. "That's right. I am going to do whatever I want in my life. I'm sorry mother. I have given you too many chances to improve yourself as a 'mother' and you've failed miserably. I have to go now can you please move out of the way?" Velma sighed loudly but stayed right in front of the doorframe. "No. I am not letting you walk out of my life! I can't! I have nothing else!" She grabbed Amber's shoulders and restrained a grip on them. "Mother! Please get out of my way! I can't live with you anymore. It's bringing me down and I just can't deal with your crap right now. So please just let me go." Velma finally thought that there was no point in changing her own daughter's mind so she slowly moved away from the doorframe and watched as her daughter walked by her without a glance toward her. 

Amber put on her shoes and took a final breath before she grabbed the handle of the front door. She knew what she was losing but she also knew what she was gaining. "Wait! Before you go. Let me just tell you one final thing if it's the last thing I ever do say to you just hear me out." Amber sighed and looked her mother in the eyes. Velma took a breath before speaking for what she thought would be the last time to her daughter. "I love you Amber. I always have and always will. I know I may not have shown it over the years but I am telling you right now that I do. I know I haven't been the greatest mother in the world but please keep me in your heart and mind. That's all I ask from you." Amber's face had a slight smile on her lips. She nodded and turned her back to her mother and was gone. Gone from her mother's life for good. Velma slid down the wall and began to cry on the floor by the door hoping that Amber would change her mind and come back into Velma's life. But she didn't. Truth be told on the other side of the door Amber was doing the same thing. She knew that her mother was the strong one between the two of them and now that she has walked out of her mother's life she had to fight for herself in life. After the final episode of the Corny Collins so she would no longer have a job. What was she going to do now?


End file.
